User talk:Adan Aileron
Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yggdrasil Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (talk) 01:26, 20 March 2009 Yes We have all agreed that we should use the newer names even if some of them are pretty dumb.--GrammarMan 17:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Recursive Category Weirdness Hey Adan, I found a problem with the Category:Templates page. Many of articles there are invalid because they were using the template which was including the Templates category. That was creating a loop of inclusions. I fixed it, but a day later the page looks the same. Am I missing something? Or does the server have to do a refresh on it? --Pagoda 19:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's a cache issue. we can either wait (shouldn't be more than a day or so) or do null edits (save the page without changing anything) to fix it. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hm, I think I get it. I guess I was thinking of rollbacks by MMO standards, ehheh. I think I'll just stick with normal editing and undoing options. The term rollback seems like it'd be better if it could be applied past the last person to make an edit, like if a string of vandalism occurred in quick succession, yo. --PantheonSasuke 02:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos Hey Adan, thanks for the subscribe for the videos. It's all experimental, but I think it can be useful. I'm thinking of ways to link it to the wiki. --Pagoda 03:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Maybe I'll upload a few videos myself. - Adan Aileron (talk) 14:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Are You An Admin? Im New Here How Do You Link A Word To A Article. :Hi, Celestrian King. Yes, I am an admin here. Incidentally, I'm playing Dragon Quest IX now myself. :Anyway, you can see the basic method for creating links (using the rich-text editor) at . Also, you can sign your edits on talk pages using ~~~~ to help keep your comments distinct from others'. Feel free to let me know if you still have questions. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Autoconfirmed Hey Adan, I semi-protected a page today and saw that it is not accessible to all registered users, just the autoconfirmed ones. I understand the concept of autoconfirmed, but I can't find anywhere on wikia where it says what the "official" rules of it are. I assume it is something like 3 days and 10 edits. Any idea? --Pagoda 14:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure. It's configurable by staff, but looking around, I've seen numbers from 4 days to a full week and from zero to ten edits, but those could be just guesses. You might have to ask staff about this. Sorry. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How to make the image background transparent? I saw what you did with the she-slime picture, and I was wondering if you could tell me how you make the background transparent? Lafferluff 18:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I used GIMP 2 (the paint program included with Windows won't do it as far as I can tell) to clear the background pixels. :If you're planning on doing this yourself, you'll need to: :#Add an alpha channel to the image if it doesn't have one :#Select the background, then :#Clear the background pixels (make them transparent) :If you're not sure about any of this, just let me know and I'll try to make it clearer. If you use Photoshop or something else, let me know and I'll see what I can find out for you. Hope this helps. - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you'd rather not deal with this yourself, just let me know if there's any other images you would like handled like that. It doesn't take long, and I'd be happy to help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks No probelm, you see, I saw this Wikia had barley ANY claw pages, so seeing that I am a claw thief I'd thought I'd help out, and thanks for the welcome.Renjiku 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for your help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 12:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Subcategory List Help Hello there, Adan. I recently decided to try my hand at making a Subcategory list in the blank Monsters series games tag in the drop down list from the top. I checked out another tag for help, but only came across a "This is blah blah blah" insert and nothing underneath it or an edit button. Could you help me out here, or is something like this found elsewhere? ThatMattDude 20:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to , it's something that requires admin rights to change, but I'm willing to consider suggestions. :If not, could you be a little more specific? Thanks. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, that's not it. I was actually referring to something like this . A list that has all the games in that specific series in alphabetical order, as the shown in the link. If a guide exists for a such a template, I wouldn't know where to look. I've yet to explore the various parts of the site, and as such, have no knowledge regarding anything aside from the basics. ThatMattDude 06:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for clarifying. Categories can be added to other categories, making them sub-categories. This is done the same way articles are categorized. For example, adding Category:Dragon Quest Monsters to the category Category:Monsters series would add it to that list. If you're not sure how to work with categories, you can look at . Hopefully, this is of more use to you. - Adan Aileron (talk) 07:38, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a little bit confusing, but I'll understand sooner or later. Thanks for your help, Adan. ThatMattDude 09:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you could put the Vocations you need to be while speaking with the special guests at the quester's rest in DQ9 in a certain place. I would like to know. If you weren't informed, The Special guests are supposed to give you certain parts of thier outfit if you are thier favorite vocation. - :Sorry, I don't have that information as I don't have any of the special guests yet, so I can't add it. If I find out, though, I will. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Link help I couldn't figure out how to link Nintendo's press release about the North American Dragon Quest VI release. DesertLynx83 01:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind...I figured it out. DesertLynx83 01:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm happy you managed it. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Blockenspiel Hi Adan Aileron, I was looking through the shield skills for Dragon Quest IX and i noticed the MP cost for Blockenspiel is marked as 3 but it's actually 4. I tried to change it but i didn't know how to. Could you tell me how to fix this or fix it yourself? Bossun Bossun 09:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. You might find this kind of edit easier in source mode, though. - Adan Aileron (talk) 17:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Raging Contagion Hi, I'm new here. I was just wondering if there is a page on the Raging Contagion, from Dragon Quest IX. It is the boss in the Coffinwell region. I searched and couldn't find the article, but wanted to check if I'd misspelt my search first. Thanks, Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 09:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I checked it up for ya. Apparently it's spelt Ragin' Contagion (lotsa stuff is spelt wierdly in DQ9.)--samanthad10 :Thanks, Samanthad10. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tower of Trades??? Uhh....Where is the Tower of Trades??? ^_^ hehehe :From the entrance of Alltrades Abbey, head directly east. It's near the northeast corner of the map (there is a somewhat broken path leading to it). - Adan Aileron (talk) 00:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Technical Issue Hello Adan Aileron, We're having issues trying to serve this page to our users: List of quests in Dragon Quest IX. It appears someone probably changed something on that page and it is flooding our technical log with fatal errors, so I'm guessing one of your custom templates is misconfigured. Please revert that revision or edit the template to fix the issue or I am afraid I will have to remove that page so that our database servers can regain their stability. Let me know if you need any extra help, but I am going to you first since you certainly understand the templating system more than I. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be a botched addition. I corrected that and the page seems to be working now. Feel free to let me know if there are further issues. Thanks for your note. - Adan Aileron (talk) 02:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, everything looks good now. Thanks for your efforts. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Something I Noticed I have been editing a bit round here because I have Dragon Quest IX but I couldn't help but notice something about the fireball line of spells (frizz, frizzle, kafrizz, kafrizzle). In DQ9 there is a spell called Kerfrizz that hits random enemies with fireballs (similar to multislash, multithrust, crushed ice, etc.). It is used by Metal Medlies but as far as I know it cannot be learned by the hero or party members. I was wondering if I should create the page? I'm just not really used to how you work here, you know, what headings to put, etc. Thanks, 19:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Mistakes and omissions can always be corrected later, so there's no need to worry about it not being perfect. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Class names? I noticed you went in and altered the updates I'm putting up for the class names by-level, seeing as I'm playing through DQ6 at the current time. I'm presuming that the previous names I was replacing are literal translations by the fan-trans. Are you altering it to keep the old name and then putting a slash between the old/literal name and the current version used in DQ6? If that was your intent, it sounds like a good design and I will continue to use it. If not, could you explain the rational? :) Kaziel0 00:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that's correct. My intent is indeed to retain both versions. Thanks for asking. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the tower of nod THX for the welcome, it was fast. I actually made 2 edits about DQ9 like 20 minutes before I joined. One was about Zenus and the other Celestria, not that those would matter much. Actually, I did have something: How do you awaken the monster at the top of the Tower Of Nod? :No problem. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer to your question as I haven't actually got that far in the game yet. - Adan Aileron (talk) 17:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) help and thanks Hi, thanks for the welcoming, I changed the picture of the greygnarl grotto boss because he is flying in that fight not on the ground. Can you help me with this (or do it for me) I can get this piece of wrighting that is around the picture to go away, im not sure what part to delete. If you have a look at that part of the page you will see what I mean. Thanks. Hi XD 13:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. I took care of the problem on Greygnarl for you. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey mate just dropping in in to say thanks for patching up those articles i added before joining, cheers. :Sure, no problem. You can sign your talk page comments with ~~~~, just in case you didn't know. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Template:DQIXQuest Hey Adam Aileron, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Template:DQIXQuest. Reviewing some of our logs, it appears this template is really struggling to load and render and it's because of the way it's designed. I'm not sure how familiar you are with wikicoding but using a parser function that way is very, very tedious and slow. Is this something we can work together to fix? It's not helping our end because it's hurting overall server performance and I don't think it helps you guys if your pages won't render either. I would start working with it myself, but I want to give you a chance first since you understand the material better than me and how the template is transcluded on pages. Looking forward to working with you on this, --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've thought about this and I think it might be a good idea to split the template into smaller pieces (possibly 1 template/quest). This would also help guard against accidental (or deliberate) breakage. If you have other options, I would be interested. - Adan Aileron (talk) 04:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well honestly, it seems to me the best way to do this would simply to turn the page that lists them in all into a manual list and turn the actual template itself into an infobox. Am I missing the point of the template...something about that seems like too easy a solution. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, the point is to have the actual information in a single place for ease of maintenance. I would like any proposed solution to keep that property to the furthest extent possible. :::I've seen something like the setup I've proposed earlier elsewhere, though (on The World Ends With You wiki). :::Some other things: :::*Template:DQIXQuest actually calls Template:QuestInfo (with parameters that vary based on the presented argument) to display the box, so I'm not sure what you mean by "turn the DQIXQuest template into an infobox". :::*Also note that DQIXQuest is called from more pages than just List of quests in Dragon Quest IX. How would those uses be addressed? :::*I can't be certain, but I suspect that the problem is not so much having a switch with 170 cases as calling that switch 170 times. The easiest fix may be to split the list page into pieces. Are the problems on other pages? :::I would really like to know what those logs actually say, though. - Adan Aileron (talk) 11:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Adan, sorry, I just saw this talk page message now (must have missed the email). The log message is: "PHP Fatal error: Maximum execution time of 180 seconds exceeded (URL: dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quests_in_Dragon_Quest_IX) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki.current/includes/StringUtils.php on line 324". In other words, it's just taking too long to parse. Please try again to fix this issue ASAP or I'll have to stop by again later tonight and put it in hidden comments at least for now to prevent this issue as its starting to affect our servers that are responsible for loading across all of Wikia. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I split the list page into smaller pages. Hopefully, having fewer template calls per page will at least help. If not, we may have to try something else. - Adan Aileron (talk) 23:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Adan, I saw this in the recent changes and I thought I would make a comment. The problem isn't the list, it is Template:DQIXQuest. We made a mistake in making a template which holds actual data. So basically, whenever that template is called, it is quietly importing ALL of the data. So on that list page, where it is called once for each quest...means the page basically has thousands of quest data entries being transcluded. --Pagoda 00:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :And when it's called multiple times, all of that data is reincluded each time. That's about 150+ quest data items included 170 times. Not good for a single page. However, splitting the template itself is still an option which may eventually have to happen. I suppose time will tell. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Adan, I think we're to the point where we do need to do that again. I pulled up the logs today to look and while it's not at the level it was, I think to avoid more conflict, it's just easier to grin and bear it now. Let me know what your thoughts are and how I can help. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I believe that splitting the template itself (as I mentioned earlier) is probably the better way to go. I have performance data that shows decreased page load times for the split-template version, and there are other benefits as well (eg. less cache invalidation on edits, vandalism causes less disruption). If you see any problems that outweigh the benefits of this approach, feel free to let me know, otherwise, we can discuss implementation. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that is the way to go. I'm in favour of starting implementation. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It's done. Let me know how it went. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) An idea Hi. I have had an idea for a Dragon Quest 9 page. Do you think that it would be good to have a page with the list and some info on the special guests that appear in Erins inn? It could tell people more about them and where they came from for people who dont know. :) :I have no objections. Feel free. :) - Adan Aileron (talk) 20:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok and thanks :) I will start the page when I have a lot of free time :) : :I have made the page, at the moment it only tells you what game they have come from but it will have more info on it soon. : :Could you please add its link to the dragon quest 9 page with the A to Z links for me please? :) ::Done... I think. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Help with spoilers hey adan. thanks for the welcome. can you tell me this? how do you put in a spoiler? i was going to write about yore on the brigadoom page. can you tell me how? Metal king chris 15:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The spoiler template is . You can see help and example usage on the template page. Let me know if you need more help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : :hey adan. thanks for the help. could you tell me what this means? i got a lot of these in emails today and when i go to the page it says it is redirected: : Hi Metal king chris, A page you're following on Dragon Quest Wiki was renamed. Go to Galaxy Axe to learn more. No edit summary was given Wikia Community Support : :also i came across this wikia through this forum and was wondering if you or anyone you know is on it because i was trying to register but is says it is disabled. : :Metal king chris 17:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I renamed some of the pages you created so that they would follow the Manual of Style which indicates that sentence case (ie. only the first word and proper nouns should be capitalised) should be used rather than title case. I would appreciate it if you could keep that in mind for future reference. ::I don't know anyone who is a member of the forum you speak of. It seems to be closed to new members, as I was unable to find any instructions for requesting an account. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) question about accounts hey adan, can you tell me about the ip addresses. i see a load of them without a username editing the wiki and posting spam or other material not relevent. do you have to have an account or can ip addresses be banned? Metal king chris 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :IP addresses can be blocked, though I generally don't bother unless they seem likely to cause more vandalism (most don't). IPs also should never be blocked indefinitely because this may affect people other than the intended vandal due to dynamic IPs. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks you for the kind welcome! I hope to make pages for all the red links in the quest template, actually. Is there any specific way I should go about this? Thanks again. SuperWes64 22:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Please see the forum thread you created and the Manual of Style. Happy editing. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea Do you think it would be possible to completely remove all similar pages (i.e. medicinal herb, antidotal herb, strong medicine, etc) and simply combine them into one giant list type page (with redirects from the old pages)? This seems logical because most single pages like the ones I mentioned are small, with only 3 to 4 sentences, and a single list would also help to make this wiki less cluttered. I thought I should ask you since this would be a drastic change. Also maybe with the weapons, like I could combine all swords into one list, or something. - 15:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops it signed me out. That was me. SuperWes64 15:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok, generally, but some weapons/armours have differing stats depending on the game they're in (which may be a problem depending on how the list is formatted), and plot-significant items should have a full article that describes their significance to the plot. Any links should point to the redirects, though, in case a full article can be written later. - Adan Aileron (talk) 17:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty, one more thing. I made a new template for equipment pages, because I don't like the way there ae three seperate charts on certain pages. Here is the template. Would it be ok to start changing equipment pages to match this format? SuperWes64 17:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but please edit/use rather than the one you linked. Let me know if you need help making parameters optional. - Adan Aileron (talk) 15:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Problem On pages such as Goresby-Purrvis, the spoiler template overlaps with the chart. Is there any way to fix this? Thanks. - Superwes64(Talk), 21:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure. I'll look into it, though. - Adan Aileron (talk) 22:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. - Superwes64(Talk), 22:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::The spoiler chart overlaps with aquila's picture on his page.Slime guy 17:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Administrator How does one become an administrator? - Superwes64(Talk), 16:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :One is made an administrator by a bureaucrat (or, if the wiki has no active admins, staff or helpers). However, this is something I believe should be decided by the community as a whole. Could you please open a forum post on this topic if you are interested in becoming an administrator? - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Skin/Main Page Editing Hello Adan, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In preparation of the upcoming new Dragon Quest game, would you be ok if we worked on a new skin and main page for this Wiki? Let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think that would be fine. I'm looking forward to seeing it. - Adan Aileron (talk) 23:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :* This is what I'm proposing here. Tried to keep some of the elements of the old page and mix in with the new. Let me know if you are ok with this design and I'll go ahead and put it up. - Wagnike2 20:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, that's good. You can start when ready. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) DQVC I think you and me should try and make a full DQVC list of everything in a week, because it isn't random, it goes by set things every year now since a full year has passed since the release thanks XxX Phantom Xxx 02:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Phantom :Unfortunately, due to Nintendo's decision not to support WPA encryption for Nintendo DS games, I don't have reliable access to the DQVC right now. I'm looking into some way to get access to an unencrypted WiFi connection, though, so it might be possible later. Still, feel free to start this. - Adan Aileron (talk) 16:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Community page Reason that I restored it was because it was a request from my boss that I do so. Why? I have no idea, but just doing what I was told. - Wagnike2 12:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) hay no probs hay no problems i saw it and remembered woe lvl 1 equinox is the first grottoe map u find help um hay u know when u defeat a monster and u gain exp well when i look at the monsters and how much exp u get is that for everyone or each person so say i verse a skeloten and its says on battle records u get 1000 exp is that shared over the group or for each member Trolls Can you block this guy? he is a prime example of a troll. Psychicken17 20:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Our uncreative anonymous vandal has been blocked for three days (and if that continues, a longer block will be done). Honestly, though, I've seen worse. - Adan Aileron (talk) 23:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) To prevent this wiki from becoming a fanon/hentai database, I would like to request the ban of this guy Thank you. Psychicken17 20:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked for three months and the uploaded images deleted. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) This guy also uploaded a couple of hentai pictures. I just noticed them in the recent images category. I would like to requestthe ban of this guy, too. :Done. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you give me the code for a collapsable template like this wiki's spoiler template? Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :For this wiki or a different one? If the latter, you would need to copy some of the code from MediaWiki:Common.js to your wiki. If you let me know which one, though, I can be more specific regarding which lines need to be copied. Hope that is at least somewhat helpful. - Adan Aileron (talk) 04:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :It was going to be for a different wiki. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's fine. A link to the wiki would still be helpful for the reason I gave in my previous reply. - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I need it for something I'm doing on this wiki. And will the changes to Common.js affect anything else on the wiki, like it's appearance? Because it is not exclusively my wiki. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::This is the code to copy. It should not affect anything not given the "collapsible" CSS class in the wikicode. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::So I copy that code into the common.js? Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::(on http://jpfanon.wikia.com) Yes. Just one thing: don't be alarmed if things don't change immediately. That's probably just Wikia's cache in action. - Adan Aileron (talk) 04:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've copied the .js code into JPFanon's MediaWiki:Common.js. Can you give me the code for the actual template now? Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Use a template containing: Warning: Spoilers to begin the spoiler section and: End of spoilers. to end it. Feel free to change the colours and text that isn't in the tags however you wish. The code originally came from Template:Spoiler, and you can look there to see a single-template version. Feel free to let me know if you still need help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 02:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Um, I've copied the code to http://jpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DYD but I can't seem to get it to work. Can you tell me what the problem is? Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've made some edits to the page in question. The tags were for display purposes here only and not meant to be part of the template. My apologies for any confusion. Also, use Template:DYD to open the spoiler section and Template:DYD-end to close it. Hope that helps. - Adan Aileron (talk) 11:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Orichalcum Teaspoon Firstly, thanks for the help with the template; it works fine now. However, I've noticed this wiki has two articles for the Dragon Quest Swords shield the Orichalcum Teaspoon: Orichalcum Spoon and Orichalcum teaspoon. As Orichalcum Teaspoon is the correct name, I was wondering if you could delete the other page. Toothless100 - Talk to me 08:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Enemy template how do you get a picture of an enemy to be on one of those enemy information graphs :It needs a full image link: eg. image= rather than image=Icikiller.png. You might find this easier to do in "source" mode. - Adan Aileron (talk) 18:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thank you for explaining it to me. I have made the enemy graphs with pictures for the mummy and mummy boy. I was thinking of using left over pictures of the mummy in to a gallery section at the bottom.Slime guy 16:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. - Adan Aileron (talk) 12:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin hi, i put my name down for the admin suggestions and put a reason down just in case you did not know :)Yeah i want to be a admin.Slime guy 10:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok. I'll give that about a week to allow others to comment, though. If no-one objects and your contributions are good, I'll promote you then. That good? - Adan Aileron (talk) 12:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah thats good thanks 14:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :oops I forgot to log in any way, thanks.Slime guy 14:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry to bother you but do you think that i should make a page on the move "flaling nails" it is used by manguinis and i thought that it would help people wanting to know their moves.Slime guy 16:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, but please be more careful with your spelling. For instance, the move in question is called "flailing nails". Thanks. - Adan Aileron (talk) 19:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Project Hi Adan at The wiki:Project enemy articles we need a leader for it but its got to be a admin. I put my name on that project ages ago so thats why, I mostly do enemy articles.Slime guy 17:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting me down as the enemy project interim leader.Slime guy 12:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Gaming Wiki Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 22:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Unknown bad contributor Someone keeps writing messages on pages which are nothing to do with the subject like the new Your mum page and the amazing feet for me at least blog Slime guy 15:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) rhapthorne page was vandalized by the unkown editor but i fixed it.Theleadingman3 15:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I will look out for any other page that person edited.Slime guy 15:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) that same person put this on wassupboy145 user page=This is your PEDOPHILE page. Please RAPE this page to tell the community about RAPE On the new photos their is the same jessica albert photos that were deleted before.Slime guy 16:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) He deleted my page and put=PEDOPHILE DEteCTED,i have got it back to normal again Slime guy 16:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you think i should get the VSTFSlime guy 16:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC)﻿ :Hi, I took care of the rest, including the porn-bomber and some nonsense blog comments. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. - Adan Aileron (talk) 21:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks 4 sorting that out Slime guy 16:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, no problem. - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall :Hi adan i have noticed that on a few wikis that the new message wall has replaced talkpages,is this wiki going to get the message wall feature? Slime guy 16:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. I think I read something on central about message wall being mandatory for all Wikia wikis, but staff may be reconsidering that. Time will tell, I suppose. Is message wall something you would be interested in? - Adan Aileron (talk) 03:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::It's allright+you can get to your talkpage by clicking link at bottom.I feel that talkpages are currently better,but in time message walls could improve.Someone put:you will never miss messages(top right would tell you recent messages).On central it said about, soon links and signatures will be available,but i dont know about pictures,videos and the differant headings.I've have seen comments on it people don't like it and want it optional. We should make a blog or poll about it. Slime guy 07:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Honestly, I'm not too fond of the idea. While talk pages still exist, it would be impossible for most editors to discuss anything on them as they can only be edited by editors with special rights (eg. admins) when message wall is active (as it's currently implemented). Also, most of the features being created are solely to mimic what's already available with talk pages. That said, feel free to create a blog post or poll if you want to. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) More bad users Some guy just made a unrelevant page called Crimson boots. I have deleted all the text he had written, and the page probably needs deleting. Slime guy 17:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Seems to be an actual footwear. Should be fine with just a rewrite. - Adan Aileron (talk) 13:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, I am new here. I noticed there are not many pages to do with Rocket Slime. Should I make them, cause I own the game. Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 08:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. Yes, please feel free to do that. Looking through the Manual of Style will help you with advice for how articles should look. Anyway, thanks for your help. - Adan Aileron (talk) 01:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, again, I saw you are a admin, and I have a suggestion. Most Wikis have chats, and if we had one, it would be awesome! I don't mind if you don't use my suggestion, but please reply! 155cyndaquil! my message place! me! My awesome blogs 18:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC)